Ma version de la saison 7
by Jon84
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. A ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vue la saison 6.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Voici un rappelle des personnages principal de la série :

-Prue Halliwell : Sorcière, elle a deux sœurs Piper et Phoebe et elle a une demi-sœur Paige. Elle n'a jamais connu sa sœur Paige. Elle est la fille de Patty Halliwell et de Victor Bennet. Elle fut tuée pas Shax, le messagé de la source. Elle avait le pouvoir de télékinésie et de projection astrale.

-Piper Halliwell : Sorcière, elle a deux sœurs Prue et Phoebe et une demi-sœur Paige. Elle est devenu l'aînée après la mort de Prue. Elle est la fille de Patty Halliwell et de Victor Bennet. Elle fut marié à Leo et est mère de Wyatt et Chris. Elle est le propriétaire du club le P3. Elle a le pouvoir de figer le temps et d'accélérer les molécules ce qui les faits exploser.

-Phoebe Halliwell : Sorcière, elle a deux sœurs Prue et Piper et une demi-sœur Paige. Elle est la fille de Patty Halliwell et de Victor Bennet. Elle travail en tant que chroniqueuse pour le magasine le Bay Miror. Elle a le pouvoir de prémonition, de lévitation et d'empathie, cependant elle a perdu ses pouvoirs à la fin de la saison 6.

-Paige Matthews : Mi sorcière – Etre de Lumière, elle a trois demi-sœur Prue, Piper et Phoebe. A la mort de Prue, elle permet de reconstitué le pouvoir des trois et donc elle n'a jamais connue Prue. Elle est la fille de Patty Halliwell et de Sam, l'être de lumière de Patty. Elle n'a pas de véritable travail fixe, mais se concentre à aider son prochain. Elle a le pouvoir de télékinésie orbing qui lui permet d'appeler les objets par la voix, de s'éclipser et de changer de visage.

-Leo Wyatt : Ancien être de lumière de sœurs Halliwell, il est maintenant un des fondateurs. Il est l'ex mari de Piper et le père de Wyatt et Chris. Il a de nombreux pouvoir dont ceux de s'éclipser et de guérir les blesser.

-Wyatt Halliwell : Mi sorcier – Etre de lumière, il est le premier fils de Piper et Leo. Il serait devenu dans le futur, un sorcier maléfique. Il a le pouvoir de télékinésie orbing, de s'éclipser et de conjurer des créatures.

-Chris Halliwell : Mi sorcier – Etre de lumière. Il est le petit frère de Wyatt qui revient dans le passé pour sauver son frère et donc l'empêcher de devenir Maléfique. Piper le mets au monde à la fin de la saison 6. Il est donc le deuxième fils de Piper et Leo. Il a le pouvoir de s'éclipser et de télékinésie.

-Penny Halliwell : Elle est la grand-mère des quatre sœurs Halliwell et la mère de Patty Halliwell. Elle fut mariée plusieurs fois et avait comme pouvoir celui de télékinésie.

-Patty Halliwell : Elle est la mère des quatre sœurs Halliwell. Elle meurt alors que les sœurs Halliwell nous pas le temps d'assimiler de souvenir d'elle. Elle avait le pouvoir de figer le temps.

-Victor Bennet : Simple mortel, il n'a aucun pouvoir magique et est le père de Prue, Piper et Phoebe. Il a souvent été contre l'idée que ses filles soient des sorcières et donc n'a pas pu être présent auprès d'elle.

-Darryl Morris : Inspecteur de police, il a souvent aidé les sœurs Halliwell. Cependant après avoir frôlé la mort dans la saison 6, il refuse tout contact avec les trois sœurs et refuse donc de les aider.

Petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé depuis la naissance de Chris :

Deux mois s'est écroulés depuis la naissance de Chris, et depuis les sœurs Halliwell refuse d'aider les fondateurs pour chasser des démons, après ce qui s'est passé avec Gideon qui a essayé de tuer Wyatt et qui a tuée Chris. Seul Leo reste leurs contacts avec les fondateurs.

Depuis que le Chris adulte s'est fait tué par Gideon, Piper se concentre sur son rôle de mère avec ses deux enfants. Elle et Leo furent très affectés par la mort de Chris. Paige lui donne un coup de main en s'occupant du club pour elle.

Darryl en veut toujours autant aux trois sœurs, alors que sa femme Sheila lui fait le reproche de ne pas pardonner les sœurs.


	2. Episode 1 : Deux retours inattendus

Voilà le premier épisode, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Episode 1 : Deux retours inattendus.

Piper se trouvait dans sa chambre et contempla Chris dormir dans son couffin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la mort de Chris qui était survenu deux mois plus tôt. Alors qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle ne vit pas arriver Phoebe et Paige.

-Ca va toi ? Lui demanda Paige en la surprenant.

-Tu penses encore à l'autre Chris ? Lui demanda Phoebe.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, répondit Piper. Il a été auprès de nous pendant plus d'un an dont neuf mois où je savais que j'étais sa mère. Je l'ai perdu, j'ai perdu un fils.

-A moitié, lui dit alors Phoebe. Regarde, Chris est toujours là et il ne risque pas de s'envoler de sitôt. Pour lui et pour son grand frère, Wyatt. Tu dois surmonter cela, pour eux.

-Je sais, répondit Piper. Faut que j'aille préparer le biberon de Chris avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Loin du manoir Halliwell, dans un cimetière, plus précisément dans un caveau devant une plaque qui portait le nom de _Prudence Halliwell_, une lumière bleu et blanche semblait sortir de derrière la plaque, du cercueil qui était derrière la plaque. Puis une personne apparue pour disparaître aussitôt dans la même lumière bleu et blanche.

Générique avec :

_Alyssa Milano_

_Rose McGowan_

_Holly Marie Combs_

_Shannen Doherty_

_Brian Krause_

_Drew Fuller_

Dans le parking du magazine le Bay Miror, alors que Phoebe allait partir, un démon se matérialisa devant elle avec un poignard dans une de ses mains. Le démon semblait de l'extérieur d'être un humain tout à fait ordinaire, si ce n'est d'avoir des yeux d'un rouge sanglant. N'ayant plus de pouvoir, Phoebe essaya de ce défendre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans la moindre réussite.

-Cela ne sert un rien sorcière, lui dit le démon avec un rictus. Sans pouvoir tu n'as pas la moindre chance de l'emporter contre moi. Je suis beaucoup trop puissant pour toi.

-Léo ! Léo ! Se mit à crier Phoebe alors que ce dernier apparut entouré d'un halo de lumière bleu et blanche.

Voyant la situation, il prit la main de Phoebe et s'éclipsa immédiatement vers le manoir.

Phoebe est dans le grenier en compagnie de Léo et Paige alors que Wyatt est dans son parc. Phoebe semblait chercher quelque chose dans le livre des ombres.

-Alors ! Tu as trouvé ton démon ? Lui demanda Piper en entrant dans le grenier avec Chris dans ses bras.

-Non ! Soupira Phoebe l'air abattu. Je me demande comment il ont apprit que je n'avais plus mes pouvoirs, normalement personne le sait.

-Barbas ! S'exclama Paige. Il était présent quand le tribunal t'a enlevé tes pouvoirs, il aurait très bien pu le répéter à tous les démons en enfer. Mais cela nous dit rien sur les démons qui t'a attaqué.

-Je pourrais allez demander aux fondateurs, proposa Léo. Après tout ils nous ont bien aidé à plusieurs reprises.

-Et par leur faute, répliqua Piper. Un de mes fils est mort et j'ai faillit perdre l'autre de mes fils. Tu devrais réagir comme moi, se sont également tes fils.

-Je sais mes les fondateurs ne sont pas responsables des agissements de Gideon, les défendit Léo. Gideon n'était que quelqu'un de fanatique et ne voulait avoir qu'un monde parfait, tous les fondateurs ne sont pas comme lui.

-Ils auraient du le surveiller comme ils surveillent tout les êtres de lumière, répliqua Piper. De leur faute Chris est mort et cela je ne pourrais pas l'oubl...

Quelqu'un fut projeté dans la pièce, alors que la personne rencontra le sol avec un cri de douleur, Piper vit que la personne venait d'un portail tel que celui qu'avait utilisé Chris. Elle donna Chris à Paige et se dirigea vers l'inconnu, elle pu s'apercevoir que s'était un homme. Elle le retourna et se figea en voyant que s'était Chris qui était revenu.

-Au mon Dieu ! Chris ! S'exclama Piper avec des larmes coulant le long de sa joue alors qu'elle l'examinait d'un regard. Léo, il est blessé.

Léo se précipita au chevet de son fils pour le guérir et tout de suite après, Piper l'enlaça comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.

-On te croyait mort, dit alors Piper heureux de voir son fils en parfaite santé. A moins que tu es un autre Chris.

-Non ! C'est bien moi, répondit Chris en s'asseyant sur le canapé aidé de Léo.

-Mais comment t'as fait pour survivre ? Demanda Phoebe. Je croyais que seul Gideon pouvait te guérir.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, répondit Chris. En fait au moment où vous avez cru que j'étais mort, je suis seulement tombé dans un coma. Un fondateur de mon temps m'a ramené dans mon temps pour pouvoir me guérir, car il en avait la capacité.

-Lequel ? Demanda Léo.

-Toi, répondit simplement Chris. Puis tu m'as expliquer que je ne pouvais revenir dans mon temps et donc que je devais repartir pour ici, qui est maintenant le temps dans lequel je dois vivre.

-Très confus cette histoire, ce plaignit Paige en berçant bébé Chris. Tu sais si au moins Wyatt n'est pas devenu maléfique.

-Je crois que non, répondit Chris. Où si il est encore maléfique, le monde dans lequel je suis arrivé n'est pas aussi horrible que celui qui était le mien au départ.

-Il faudra encore resté vigilant en ce qui concerne Wyatt, répondit Piper.

Alors qu'ils continuèrent à discuter, une autre conversation été en cours dans les sous sols de l'enfer. Le démons qui avait attaqué Phoebe semblait être en discutions avec une personne qui était dans l'ombre.

-Tout s'est passé comme prévue maître, lui répondit le démons.

-Bien ! Je veux maintenant que tu me trouves la Dague qui aspire les pouvoirs, lui dit la voix d'un homme. Et tache de faire vite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Quelqu'un se retrouva dans un endroit d'une blancheur parfaite, cette personne était une jeune femme ce demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. On pouvait voir à son regard que l'endroit n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiété. On pouvait croire qu'elle avait déjà vu pire comme endroit. Cette jeune femme s'appelait Prue Halliwell. Soudain cinq hommes vêtus de robe blanche entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme.

-Prue Halliwell ! S'exclama un des cinq hommes. Est-ce que vous savez qui nous sommes et où vous êtes ?

-Je crois oui, répondit Prue. Vous êtes des fondateurs et je dois me situé quelque par dans le ciel. Ce que je comprends pas c'est qu'est-ce que je fait ici.

-C'est très simple, répondit un autre des fondateurs. Nous avons décidé de faire de toi le nouvel être de lumière de tes trois sœurs, si bien sur tu l'acceptes. Cependant contrairement à beaucoup d'autre d'être de lumière, tu conserveras tes pouvoirs personnels d'avant en plus de ceux que t'offre la vocation d'être de lumière. Acceptes-tu cette offre et donc de revenir auprès de tes sœurs et de les protéger.

-Oui j'accepte, répondit alors Prue.

-Très bien, répondit toujours le même fondateur. Nous allons vous transmettre vos pouvoirs ainsi que vous apprendre à les maîtriser.

Prue partit donc avec le fondateur vers sa nouvelle vocation.

Chris avança dans la chambre d'un pas léger et arrivé près du couffin, il se pencha pour regarder le bébé. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées u'il n'avait pas fait attention que quelqu'un l'avait rejoints.

-Cela dois faire drôle de voir que c'est toi qui est en se moment dans ce couffin, lui dit Piper. Tu seras le premier à pouvoir te voir évoluer d'un point de vue extérieur.

-Je sais, répondit Chris. Moi je vois cela comme un privilège.

-Je vais préparer son biberon, dit alors Piper voyant que Chris bébé commence à se réveiller. Tu veux bien te descendre.

Chris rigola doucement à la remarque de sa mère et prit le bébé dans ses bras, pour le descendre dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il descendait sans le vouloir quelqu'un le transporta dans un autre endroit. Chris s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul, mais qu'il y avait Léo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige et Wyatt. Chris reconnut l'endroit où il était comme chez les fondateurs. Alors qu'un homme vêtu d'une robe blanche entra, il passa le bébé à Piper.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda Piper en prenant bébé Chris dans les bras.

-Vous êtes ici car je vous ai fait venir ici, expliqua le fondateur. Comme je sais que vous savez qui je suis, je ne vais pas perdre de temps. Je tiens à m'excuser pour tous les fondateurs des agissements de Gideon et nous avons d'ailleurs décidé de refaire notre règlement pour plus de sécurité. Maintenant, vous êtes ici pour que je vous présente votre nouvel être de lumière. Malgré le retour de Chris, nous avons conclu qu'il vous sera d'une plus grande aide en tant que sorcier qu'être de lumière. Cet être de lumière est quelqu'un que vous connaissez très bien, sauf pour vous Paige et Chris. Le ou plutôt la voici.

Au même moment une personne vêtue d'une robe blanche dont le visage était cachée entra dans la salle sous le regard de tous. Doucement et tranquillement, elle enleva sa cagoule pour révéler le visage de Prue. Tous eurent un cri d'exclamation, alors que Phoebe et Piper se mirent en larmes. Prue s'approcha et pris ces deux sœurs dans ses bras.

-Avant de vous laisser repartir en famille, dit alors le fondateur. Je dois vous expliquer une chose, nous avons fait beaucoup d'erreur dernièrement. Nous avons voulut faire barrage à des amours comme le votre Leo et Piper. Et cela nous a empêché de surveillé d'autre personne qui complotait dans notre dos. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons décidé de revoir toutes nos lois, y compris celle qui pourrait empêcher votre amour.

En disant cela il insista bien du regard en direction de Leo et Piper.

-Pour ce qui est de Prue, expliqua le fondateur. Elle n'aura que le pouvoir des trois, mais aussi Chris et Wyatt comme protéger. Ce qui fait que nous allons la réintégrer dans le monde des vivant. Toutes ses affaires lui seront rendues. Elle aura, en plus des pouvoirs des êtres de lumière, ce qu'elle avait avant de mourir. Cependant ne faisant plus partit du pouvoir des trois, ils ne pourront se développer quand puissances. Mais comme tout être de lumière, ces pouvoirs de ce côté-là pourront grandir et se developper. J'ai également pris l'initiative d'agrandir le manoir sans que les habitants sans rendent compte.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Leo.

-Car, sur nous pèse une grande menace et il ne faut surtout pas se séparer, expliqua le fondateur. Avez-vous d'autre question.

-Oui, dit alors Phoebe. Cette menace, a-t-elle un rapport avec le démon qui m'a attaqué se matin ? Car nous ne le trouvons pas, dans le livre des ombres.

-Malheureusement oui, lui dit le fondateur. C'est encore bien plus grave, il circule une rumeur qui annonce l'arrivée d'une nouvelle source. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons la localiser, car il semblerait que celui qui devienne la nouvelle source soit ou plutôt était un humain avant. Bon, je vais vous laisser repartir, mais soyez vigilant.

Après l'entretien avec le fondateur, tous réapparurent devant le manoir avec Prue. C'est là qu'ils purent voir que le manoir avait doublé de taille, mais cela ne sembla pas troubler les passants qui passaient devant le manoir régulièrement. Après contemplation, ils rentrèrent et allait directement dans le salon. Piper installa bébé Chris dans son couffin et Leo dans son parc, puis ils s'installèrent. C'est Prue qui engagea la conversation.

-Je connais Piper, Phoebe et Leo, dit-elle en les désignant. Je crois savoir que tu es Paige, bien que l'on sait jamais vu, mais j'ignore qui sont les deux enfants, ni toi jeune homme.

-C'est assez compliqué, lui dit alors Piper. Tu n'étais pas au courant que j'avais des enfants.

-Tes enfants ?? Je l'ignorais, répondit Prue. Je savais seulement que Paige me remplaçait pour le pouvoir des trois, sinon j'ignore ce qui s'est passé depuis ma mort.

-Pour tout t'expliquer se serait trop long, lui dit alors Piper. Le garçon dans le parc est mon fils aîné, Wyatt, et le bébé dans le couffin est mon deuxième enfant, Chris. Mais Chris c'est aussi la personne que tu as désigné jeune homme.

-Attends ! Tu as donné à ton fils le prénom de ton amie, lui demanda Prue qui était perdu ? C'est bizarre.

-En fait c'est encore plus bizarre, lui dit Leo. Chris vient du futur, c'est notre fils. Il est venu du futur pour sauver notre famille. Mais le futur étant changé, il vit des maintenant à notre époque.

-Sinon que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Prue. Pour faire simple faite moi un brève résumé depuis ma mort.

-Cole est devenu un humain, expliqua Phoebe. En tuant la source, il est devenu la deuxième source, on s'est marié, je suis devenu la reine des Enfer, j'ai décrocher un travail comme chroniqueuse au journal Bay Miror, je suis tombé enceinte de la source, la source fut définitivement vaincue avec mon bébé qui n'eut pas le temps de venir au monde. On a vaincu Cole et sinon rien d'important.

-Moi j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à me remettre de ta mort, expliqua Piper. Après la mort de la source je suis tombé enceinte de Wyatt, puis quelque moi après sa naissance Leo est devenu fondateur et on a divorcé. Malgré notre divorce, on a fait Chris sans vraiment le vouloir. Puis Chris est venu au monde, alors que le Chris adulte, je dirais ça comme ça, nous l'avions cru mort. Sinon j'ai toujours le P3, bien que j'ai faillit à plusieurs reprise le fermer.

-Moi j'ai appris la magie assez rapidement, expliqua Paige. J'ai même démissionné de mon travail pour devenir une meilleure sorcière. Puis cela va faire plus d'un an que j'ai plusieurs petits travaux différents. En se moment je m'occupe du club à la place de Piper qui est trop occupé avec Chris et Wyatt.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tous ensemble ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Piper était celle la plus bouleversé par le retour de Prue, qui survenait juste après celui de Chris.

C'est Piper qui découvrit les nouvelles chambres, quand elle alla coucher bébé Chris. Elle découvrit avec étonnement que la chambre de Prue était telle qu'elle était avant le décès de cette dernière. Elle fit rapidement le décompte et pu s'apercevoir qu'i y avait une chambre pour Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Chris adulte, Chris bébé et la sienne. De plus il y avait quatre autres chambres en cas de besoin. Elle fit la remarque aux autre qui furent tout aussi étonné, Chris avoua même que ça chambre était la réplique de celle qu'il avait dans le futur.

Alors que les quatre sœurs étaient en train de discuter de ce qu'il allait se passer, un grand bruit dans le salon ce fit entendre. Paige voulut s'éclipser jusqu'au salon, mais après la lumière blanche et bleu, elle semblait être toujours dans la pièce. Pourtant non, elle venait d'apparaître également dans le salon complètement sonné, car elle se sentait à deux endroits différents et c'est Piper qui remarqua ce qui se passait la première.

-Paige ! S'exclama Piper. Tu t'es dédoublé, comme Prue le faisait.

-Oui ! Mais étrangement j'arrive à contrôler mes deux corps.

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, l'autres Paige s'éclipsa véritablement jusque dans le salon. Alors que Phoebe arriva seulement maintenant dans le salon, elle constata que le démon était celui qui l'avait attaqué. S'en suivit une longue et dure bataille que les sœurs finirent par remporter.

Pendant ce temps là en Enfer, plusieurs démons discutaient avec une personne dans l'ombre dont on ne pouvait voir le visage.

-Merci pour la dague que je vous ai demandé, dit alors l'homme caché. Voilà votre récompense.

Et sans laissez le temps au démons de répliquer, il les poignarda et aspira les pouvoirs des démons qu'il prit possession.

Au manoir, tout était redevenu calme, la tristesse de Piper était calmée avec le retour de Chris adulte et de Prue. Les sœurs Halliwell préféraient attendre encore un peu avant de vraiment pardonner au fondateur, de voir comment allait se dérouler les jours prochains

Merci à triquetraperson, Manette, Padme the 2nd pour vos reviews

* * *


End file.
